Comunicador/Leyendas
Un comunicador era un dispositivo portable que transfería voz y datos de un lugar a otro. Características Su característica principal era un receptor, un transmisor y una fuente de poder, se les encontraba en varios modelos, pero típicamente pequeños, del tamaño de la palma de la mano, ligeros y fácil de guardar y transportar por una persona. Entre más avanzados, mas podían hacer, podían ser más seguros, por rutinas de encriptación, algunos comunicadores tenían la característica de rastrear a otros comunicadores inclusive contenían un localizador. Sin un amplificador, un comunicador podía variar su rango de los 50 hasta los 100 kilómetros inclusive, dependiendo también del nivel de energía. Aunque el rango bajaba en zonas urbanas, especialmente si estaban densamente pobladas. Podían ser usados a bordo de naves para comunicaciones de corto alcance como para comunicarse al aterrizar o despegar. Los comunicadores también podían estar acoplados en los cascos de pilotos o también en la armadura o uniforme de saldados, como los Soldados clones y los soldados de asalto. Modelos *Comunicador Hush-98 . Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''League of Spies'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Another Fine Mess'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''LDBYrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''The Order of Outcasts'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' * * *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *"Skywalkers" *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Word for World is Death'' * * * * * *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Lealtad'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' * *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Command Decision'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * * *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' * * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Misión a Zila'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Omen'' *''DBYss'' *''Backlash'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''A Revelation'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Comunicador auricular category:Herramientas Categoría:Comunicaciones